finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Titan und die Bohnenranke
Titan und die Bohnenranke ist eine Bilderbuchreihe aus Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales und besteht aus zwei Bänden. Sie basiert auf dem englischen Märchen . Chocobo schlüpft hierbei in die Rolle des Hans und Titan in die des Riesen. Wie alle Bilderbücher in Chocobo Tales dienen auch die von „Titan und die Bohnenranke“ als Minispiel. Bd. 1: Blatthüpfen thumb|Die Spieler hüpfen die Ranke empor. Band 1 befindet sich im östlichen Teil von Berg Magma. Bei den Minispielen geht es darum, mit Chocobo eine Bohnenranke so weit wie möglich emporzusteigen, indem man mit dem Stylus Blätter setzt, die als Trampolin dienen. Je größer man das Blatt dabei zeichnet, desto weniger elastisch ist es und desto weniger hoch steigt Chocobo. Weiterhin muss man Bomben ausweichen, die Chocobo bei Berührung wieder ein Stück nach unten befördern. Im Kampfmodus geht es darum, als Erster den Wipfel der Bohnenranke zu erreichen. Im Versuchsmodus muss man so hoch wie möglich kommen und den Bomben dabei ausweichen, da das Spiel endet, sobald man mit der dritten in Kontakt kommt. Handlung thumb|left|Räuber entfliehen mit dem Geld des Jungen. Prolog Ein Junge zieht los, um für seine Mutter Besorgungen zu machen. Unterwegs wird er jedoch von Räubern überfallen, die ihm das Geld entwenden, das seine Mutter ihm auf den Weg gab. Nach dem Überfall entdeckt der Junge eine seltsame Bohne und kehrt nach Hause zurück. Als er sich schlafen legt, wirft er die Bohne aus dem Fenster, die über Nacht zu einer riesigen Ranke heranwächst, die bis in den Himmel reicht. 1. Epilog: Magische Bohnen Der Junge klettert die Bohnenranke empor und entdeckt den Tempel des Titanen, in dem sich bergeweise Schätze befinden. Er nimmt weitere magischen Bohnen an sich und freut sich über seine Entdeckung. Durch diesen Epilog wächst der Bohnensprössling in der Nähe zu einer Ranke, mit der Chocobo die nächsthöhere Ebene betreten kann. 2. Epilog: Vorsicht, Bomben! Der Junge erklimmt den Wipfel der Bohnenranke und trifft auf Bomben, die den Tempel des Titanen bewachen. Ihm wird klar, dass der Titan der Anführer der Diebesbande ist und schleicht sich an den Bomben vorbei in den Tempel. Dort nimmt er einen Teil des Diebesguts an sich, um es den Eigentümern zurückzubringen. Indes explodieren die Bomben vor Wut. Durch diesen Epilog erscheint ein Bomber und sprengt die Wand, welche sich auf der nächsthöheren Ebene befindet. 3. Epilog: Entscheidungen Der Junge klettert die Ranke empor und erreicht im Tempel des Titanen die Schatzkammer, in der er eine große Schatztruhe und eine kleine Schatulle findet. Die Diebe tauchen ebenfalls auf und beschlagnahmen die Truhe. Der Junge nimmt die Schatulle an sich und entdeckt, dass sie mit Edelsteinen gefüllt ist. Die Diebe öffnen ihren Fund ebenfalls und werden von Ranken umschlungen, die aus der Truhe schießen. Durch diesen Epilog erscheint eine Bohnenranke in der Nähe des Panzers des Mikrospiels „Klippe und klar“. Diese ebnet Chocobo den Weg zu der Karte 032. Geheimnisse Bd. 2: Die Ranke runter thumb|Die Spieler fallen die Ranke herunter. Den zweiten Band von „Titan und die Bohnenranke“ findet man im Inneren des Baums, der im westlichen Teil des Walds gelegen ist. Ziel der Minispiele ist es, Chocobo eine Bohnenranke hinunter zu navigieren, indem man mit dem Stylus Blätter setzt. Dabei muss man möglichst viele Münzen einsammeln. Beim Zeichnen der Blätter ist entscheidend, dass diese diagonal verlaufen, da Chocobo durch horizontale oder vertikale hindurchfällt. Man wird zudem vom Titan verfolgt, dem man nicht zu nahe kommen sollte, da er die Spielfigur andernfalls ein Stück nach unten stößt und man dadurch Münzen verpasst. Weiterhin gibt es zwei Arten von Kugeln auf dem Weg nach unten; die einen machen Chocobo schneller, die anderen langsamer. Im Kampfmodus gewinnt man, indem man bis zum Erreichen des Bodens mehr Münzen als die Gegenspieler sammeln konnte. Im Versuchsmodus muss man so viele Münzen wie möglich einsammeln; erwischt Titan die Spielfigur dreimal, so endet das Spiel. Handlung thumb|left|Der Junge flieht vor Titan. Prolog Der Junge ist die Bohnenranke emporgeklettert und in die Schatzkammer des schlafenden Titanen eingedrungen. Dort nimmt er einige Schätze an sich und will wieder zurück, als der Titan erwacht und ihn bemerkt. Der Junge wird daraufhin vom Titanen und dessen Bomben gejagt. 1. Epilog: Des Titanen Wut Der Junge erreicht den Erdboden, als der Titan seinen Halt verliert und durch den Boden in die Unterwelt kracht. Während der Junge die Schätze den rechtmäßigen Eigentümern überreicht, baut sich der Titan in der Unterwelt einen neuen Tempel. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich daran erinnert, wie er überlistet wurde, stampft er wütend auf, wodurch Erdbeben erzeugt werden. Durch diesen Epilog wird die Schlucht, über der eine Brücke war, zusammengeschoben, sodass Chocobo die andere Seite erreichen kann. 2. Epilog: Die goldene Gans Der Junge gelangt nach unten und der Titan, der ihn verfolgt, rutscht aus und kracht durch den Erdboden in die Unterwelt. Der Junge gibt die Schätze ihren Eigentümern zurück und bemerkt, dass er auch eine Gans gerettet hat, die ihm fortan folgt. Durch die goldenen Eier, die sie legt, gelangt er zu Reichtum. Durch diesen Epilog erscheint im Süden des Dorfes ein goldenes Ei, welches allerdings durch jegliche Interaktion nicht verwendet werden kann. Erst nachdem der Chocobo Max beim ersten Band von Einhorn und die Stadtmusikanten aus der Chocobo-Karte befreit wurde, erklärt dieser sich bereit, das Ei gegen eine Goldnadel zu tauschen. Damit kann der versteinerte Goblin am Eingang des Waldes zurückverwandelt und das Mikrospiel Gepeinigter Goblin gespielt werden. 3. Epilog: Die Makel anderer Der Junge erreicht den Erdboden und der Titan kracht durch den Boden in die Unterwelt, als er den Halt verliert. Der Junge bemerkt, dass er neben den Schätzen zwei besondere Säcklein mitgenommen hat, in denen jeweils die eigenen Makel und die Makel anderer stecken. Auf dem Weg in die Stadt trägt der Junge die Makel anderer vor sich her, während er die eigenen schultert, sodass er sie nicht sehen kann. Seitdem ignorieren die Menschen ihre eigenen Fehler und bemerken nur die der anderen. Durch diesen Epilog rüttelt im Norden beim Spukhaus die Erde, wodurch ein Buch von einem höhergestellten Bücherregal auf den Boden fällt. Geheimnisse en:Titan and the Beanstalk Kategorie:Minispiele (FFF:CT)